mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Furballs
<< Episode 23 Episode 25 >> Episode N°24 – Furballs Now that Nathaniel's secret is out in the open, the tension has died down and the school is happy once again. It's time to take a trip to the Pet Shop! Puppies, Kittens, Rodents... Your friends don't know in which direction to turn. Will one of them crack and adopt a little furball? Video Preview Summary The episode begins immediately where Episode 23 left off, when Rosalya tells your Candy that there's someone who wants to talk to her. Your Candy has a feeling who it is, and her intuition is correct as Nathaniel approaches her. Rosalya leaves to give the duo some privacy and Nathaniel takes this time to apologize to your Candy. Your Candy is surprised and Nathaniel goes on to explain how it must have taken a lot of courage to do the things your Candy did for him. He then asks her if she's still mad at him and he hopes that even if she can't forgive him now, that she'll think about it. Your Candy can choose to forgive him or not and the duo banter a bit depending on her answer. Nathaniel then goes on to tell your Candy how he's no longer living with his parents after Castiel suggested him becoming legally independent, though he's still not really sure why Castiel wanted to help him. Your Candy is curious how being legally independent works, and your Candy is surprised to hear that his parents gave their accord to a judge. If they hadn't, Nathaniel would have told Social Services everything, so his parents had no choice. His parents pay for his apartment and other costs, and he also warned his father to not take his anger out on Amber otherwise he would have to intervene. His apartment is a nice one in town and your Candy is happy things have worked out for him. Nathaniel has changed a bit since the past events, both in his mannerisms and even appearance. The news about his independence spread quickly around the school, but Nathaniel took it well. Later, your Candy is approached by Nathaniel again and your Candy tells him how his new outfit really suits him. Your Candy then notes how he looks exceptionally happy today, and he replies that he has a project, but the bell rings before he can elaborate. He decides to tell her later, even though she's curious, before telling her how he'll only tell her if she's good. Your Candy still needs to get used to Nathaniel's new mannerism, but before she can think more about it, Iris tells your Candy to come with her to class otherwise she'll be late. When the arrive in class, Mr. Faraize is telling the class to clam down while your Candy and Iris sit down. Iris asks your Candy if she remembered her homework, which your Candy and almost the rest of the class never heard about. Mr. Faraize tells everyone to pass in their homework on industrialization, which causes a stir, and he is surprised three quarters of the class didn't do the homework. Nathaniel stands up for the class and suggests that since most people never heard about the homework, it's probably the teacher's fault, and the rest of the class is surprised at his comment. Violette and Kim whisper to each other about Nathaniel's out of character comment while Mr. Faraize gets defensive. Melody asks if the class could have extra time to do the assignment and Mr. Faraize agrees to give them until tomorrow. Amber asks for a week instead, but Mr. Faraize refuses and tells the class that anyone who doesn't turn in their homework tomorrow will get detention. Your Candy is surprised to see Mr. Faraize so worked up and makes it a note to write down the assignment. Kim whispers to Violette again, but is quick to be quiet once Mr. Faraize calls on her. For the rest of the class, your Candy can't concentrate since she's still too focused thinking about what Nathaniel was going to tell her earlier. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts for this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Armin-Alexy EP 24.png Illustration-Episode24-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Lysander.jpg Castiel EP 24.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Kentin.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode24Background1.jpeg Episode24Background2.jpeg Episode24Background3.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°24 – Furballs Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy = NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''I understand if you don't want to forgive me, right away, for what I said to you... But please,'' promise me you will think about it…''」'' * A. Idiot... + (= If LoM is too low) * B. I'm not so sure... * C. Of course I forgive you! + 「''At the same time, it's logical that this solution came from him. Even if... I still don't understand why he helped me.」 * A. I don't think that he understands that, either. + * B. Maybe because he is a good person, deep down. - * C. Castiel isn't an idiot! He just knew how to put things in perspective. = 「''Yes. It's modest, but pretty nice.」 * A. Can I visit one day? = * B. I'm happy that you found a nice place to live. = 「''Well... Now that I live alone, I can do things that my parents would never have tolerated.」 * A. You are going to authorize yourself to get lower grades? - * B. Meaning? = 「''Actually, my project has to do with the fact that I live alone now. I like being independent, but I would still like to have some company... Can you guess what I'm getting at?」 * A. Are you going get... A girlfriend? = * B. Are you going to get a pet? = * C. Are you going to find a roommate? = 「''People don't change. So, do you want to come with me?」 * A. I would like that, yeah! It'll be fun! + * B. I think I'm free, yeah. = 「''To go to the pet shop.」 * A. I might be late because of my detention. Don't wait for me. - * B. Oh no... I messed everything up with this stupid detention. + * C. Shoot! What are we going to do then? I have to clean the Science Room! = 「''(Name), does it bother you if Amber comes with us?」 * A. (Out of the question! I have to convince Nathaniel.) = --> Next Dialogue * B. (I don't want her to come, but I don't want to complain to Nathaniel either about what she did to my homework.) = --> (Amber comes with you) 「''Amber, what did you do?」 (from previous A.) * A. She stole my homework and ripped it up. So, I'm sorry, but I can't spend time with her. = --> (Amber doesn't come with you) * B. She stole my homework and ripped it up. If you want, I'll leave you both alone. = --> (Amber comes with you) Amber- 「''Oh no! I want to go see the baby kitties first!」 * A. We are here for Nathaniel, so, he should decide. = * B. Don't be stupid. Nathaniel will be tempted if we do that. We should find a salesperson first. * C. I would like to see the kittens too… + 「''Don't go overboard, I'm sticking to my plan. I have to think before I decide.」 * A. You're right. They are living creatures, not stuffed animals. + (= if LoM is too low) * B. Stop thinking so much... These little guys are just waiting to be adopted! = * C. And, just how long are you going to think about this? - Shop Lady- 「''Excuse me?」 * A. (Intervene.) - * B. (Let things happen.) 「''I have to find a sales person to ask them some questions.」 * A. What if we went to see the kittens first? = * B. If you want, okay. We can take a walk around the store to find someone. = 「''Let’s not rush! I have to look at them closely before I make my decision.」 * A. And what if you let yourself be guided by your heart? = * B. Don’t think too long, if you wait, they might slip from your fingers! * C. The new Nathaniel still isn’t fun. 「''Don’t go overboard, I’m sticking to my plan. I have to think before I decided.」 *A. Oh, yes, that is definitely Nathaniel behind this new look! = *B. You can be such a killjoy… - *C. Are you scared the little kittens will win the battle? + 「''(Name)?」 * A. (I'd better cancel the plans I made earlier. I would prefer to go back to the pet shop with Nathaniel.) (Needed for the Illustration, but will drop the LoM of the the boy your Candy made plans with earlier) * B. (Oh well, I'll tell Nathaniel that I'm already going to the pet shop with someone else. After all, I've already been once with him.) - 「''Well, too bad. I'll just go without you.」 (If answered B.) * A. Or, we could go together another time? = * B. No problem. - 「''I don’t really like rodents…''」 *A. I don’t either. = *B. I like them. They are cute. 「''Oh yeah, why’s that?」 *A. Um… Do you really need a reason? *B. They are too small, and for affection, there is better… = *C. They are ugly. - *A. I’ll let you think alone. I’m going to take a walk around, okay? (Goes toward the Illustration) *B. I can help you choose if you want. = - *A. (All these accessories are too expensive for me. Finally, I prefer not to buy anything.) *B. (What if I bought him a collar for his little kitten…) (Illustration) ---- 'Castiel' 「 ''At the same time, when the teacher talked about the assignment, your face gave it all away. It was hard not to notice.」 * A. Yeah, well, I feel a little watched now. = * B. Oh yeah? And, what kind of face was I making? + * C. And still, you should have seen your face! 「''Someone has to keep an eye on you. You are always messing thing up when you are left alone.」 *A. Should I take that as an offer to help me with my homework? + * B. If you like imagining things… - * C. I don’t know what you are talking about. = 「''So, you were bored recently? Looking for a distraction? You could have done better than an hour of detention.」 * A. Very funny. I could have gone without it, believe me. = * B. Some play music, others draw, whatever… Me, I love going to detention. + * C. This isn’t the time for that, go bother someone else. – 「''Don’t start acting like Mr. Perfect again! (Name), are you coming with me, or not?」 * A. I promised Nathaniel I’d go with him somewhere. I’m sorry. * B. No. * C. Another time if you want, Nathaniel came to see me first. - - * A. Castiel, stop. There’s no point in making a big deal about this. - (Ends possibility to get Castiel’s illustration) * B. Maybe uh… we could all leave together? - * C. If you keep going like that, I’m leaving without either of you! = 「''What were you doing in the pet shop?」 * A. Oh, well, what one usually does in a pet shop; watch movies, do our nails and we slept over. = * B. Actually, we just went to get some information. Nathaniel wants to adopt a kitten, but he wanted to ask some questions beforehand. - * C. We went to see the cute little kittens! + 「''That doesn’t surprise me, coming from him. I actually have to go to the pet shop soon too. Demon completely ruined his leash and I have to get a more solid one.」 * A. That’s what you get when you buy a leash for a Yorkshire! Ha ha! = * B. Oh, no! He is pretty strong though. (Goes towards Castiel’s illustration) 「''I don’t understand people who like these things. There couldn’t be anything more useless…」 * A. You’re exaggerating… Plus, they aren’t supposed to be “useful”, I’ll have you know. = * B. I think they are cute! = 「''So, you admit that they are useless.」 * A. They are just as useful as a dog! * B. Uh… + * C. And you, what are you useful for? – 「''Well, I’m going to try to choose a more solid leash, this time.」 * A. Do you want me to help? = * B. The salesperson still seems to want to help you… (Goes towards the illustration) - * A. (It might be expensive, but I really want to go through with my idea.) (llustration) * B. (No, I don’t really want to put money into such a silly joke..) = - * A. It's rare to see you working! = * B. What are you doing? + * C. Castiel? - ---- 'Lysander' 「 We have more in common than I thought, then.」 * A. You can look at things like that… - * B. I think so too, yes! / * C. I don't have my head in the clouds as much as you! + 「''You seem to be closer than ever, the two of you…''」 *A. It’s hard not to be closer to him, after everything that happened. = *B. Oh, not really. – 「''He is right. It's a real responsibility. I don't think I would be capable of taking care of an animal…''」 * A. Yeah, you can't forget to feed an animal! = * B. I'm sure you could! You underestimate yourself. + * C. You shouldn't try, knowing you. 「''So I’m curious to see this pet shop. Do you know if they have rabbits?」 *A. I don’t remember, I was so focused on the kittens… (Goes towards the illustration) *B. I think I saw some, yes! = 「''It’s a lot of responsibility. I shouldn’t take the risk.」 *A. You wouldn’t know if you don’t try! = --> Next Dialogue *B. So, maybe you could adopt a pet that needs a little less attention? = 「''That's not a good idea...」 (From previous A.) *A. Too bad... *B. You can't leave it to defend for itself. *C. Yes, it's best not to do something when you aren't sure. + - *A. (I’m going to help him with his choice.) *B. (I’m going to see what else they sell.) (Goes towards the illustration) - * A. (I’m going to take a decoration for Lysander’s rabbit cage!.) (Illustration) * B. (It’s too expensive for me, too bad…) = 「''Oh, it's nothing, it's just something for the group. It'll come back to me.」 * A. Do you need help? = * B. Ha ha, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you! * C. I didn't come at a good time, then? + ---- 'Armin' 「''You are becoming a real rebel!」 * A. Against my will then… = * B. You don’t have to make fun of me. I’m already annoyed just enough on my own. - * C. Yeah, compared to me, Castiel is a just born lamb. + 「''And just what did you have plans to do?」 *A. That doesn’t concern you. - *B. We are just have a friendly outing. - *C. Nothing special. We are just going to spend some time together to make up. = 「''It wasn't a good idea to choose Jigglypuff.」 * A. What are you playing? - * B. Oh, are you playing Pokemon? = * C. Oh, are you playing Super Smash Bros? + '''EITHER' 「''If you want things to improve between us, you are going to have to make an effort.」 *A. What can I do to make you stop pouting? (towards illustration) *B. By winning your combat with Jigglypuff? = '''OR' 「''I would like to visit this pet shop.」 *A. If you want, I can go back with you. = *B. Do you really think that’s necessary? (towards illustration) 「''Totally! Maybe I could adopt one…」 *A. Oh yes, that would be great! = (Goes towards the illustration) *B. Be serious. You can’t just decide like that… 「''Yeah! But it’ll have to be for next time. My pocket money is going to take a hit.」 *A. I’m not sure it’s necessary… (towards illustration) *B. If you want, I could offer it to you. = So, Alexy, do you want to meet my new friend? *A. (Keep Armin form opening his bag) = *B. (Suggest to open the bag outside, to disperse the odor) (Illustration) 「''Hey!」 * A. Did you know that your brother took me shopping this past weekend? = * B. What did you do this weekend? + * C. Too bad that we didn't see each other this weekend... - 「''Hi.」 *A. Wow! You look like a character from Call of Duty who just got attacked. - *B. Is everything okay? *C. Castiel, leave this body!! ---- 'Kentin' 「''That teacher is pretty full of it. He didn't even let you explain yourself.」 * A. It's my fault, I should have been more careful and kept my homework with me. + * B. Yeah, I know, no need to rub salt in the wound. - * C. It wouldn't have changed anything though... I don't have my homework in any case… = 「''No one asked for your opinion!」 * A. Kentin, I already made plans with Nathaniel, I'm sorry. = * B. I would have liked to walk home with you. + * C. If you are just going to be unpleasant, you can go right now, Kentin! - 「''Are you free to go with anybody?」 * A. You’re so kind, but I will go with Nathaniel. * B. I will definitely go with Nathaniel. * C. I always come with you but not today. = 「''To scare Armin and Alexy. They’ll see that I can bother them too, if I want.」 * A. They have the advantage of being two. It will surely be harder than with me. + * B. That’s pretty childish reaction, no? = * C. You’re right. They deserve for you to put them in their place, a little. – 「''He ended up by realizing that he didn’t have a very good reaction before.」 * A. I was really relieved. I feel much better now. * B. It took a while… Good thing you were there to support me. + * C. I always knew he would admit to his mistake. 「''And, is it a good pet shop, at least?」 * A. Why do you want to know? / (Unlock plans with Ken) * B. Because there are pet shops that aren't good? = 「''Oh, no… Why’s that?」 *A. I uh… Have something to do with my parents, I mean with my family, uh.. *B. Nathaniel asked me to go with him to adopt a kitten. It’s important to him… And I want to be there. – 「''When I was little I wanted a mouse.」 * A. It's not too late. (More Dialogue) (As of current, all next options are the same and give a negative effect) * B. And now? = - * (I still have some time, I'll go buy some cookies, I'm sure that Kentin will like them.) * (I should go to the park directly.) (Illustration) ---- 'Melody''' - *A. Can't you and I be close? = *B. And you know, Nathaniel never interested me, you shouldn't be jealous! = Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List